Малорн
| creature = Древние | affiliation = Полубог | status = Вечный, Жив | location = Святилище Малорна, Mount Hyjal | relatives = Элуна (любовница), Кенариус (сын), Ремулос, Орданус, Заетар (grandsons), Келебрас (great grandson), Cavindra (great granddaughter), numerous cenarian half-stag and Centaur descendants }} thumb|Белый олень Малорн Малорн, или''' Апа'ро '- огромный белый олень, который странствовал по земле, как хранитель природы. Его сила заключалась в самой природе, и он несет ответственность за создание и воспитание природы в целом мире. Он отец Кенария, который получил в наследство его власть над природой. Биография Ранняя история Существует теория, что Малорн - ещё древнее самой Элуны. Впервые Апа'ро упоминается в тауренском мифе "Белый Олень и Луна". Миф описывает как Малорн, на которого охотились таурены, договаривался с Элуной о помощи. Он договорился с Богиней Луны и вступил с ней в половые отношения. Это было частью сделки. В итоге Элуна дала жизнь сыну Малорна - Кенарию.The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Malorne Апа'ро был великолепным дипломатом. Он мог договорится с враждующими сторонами и предотвратить конфликт. Малорн остановил две Гражданских Войны Эльфов просто представ перед ними в своём настоящем облике, облике Огромного Белого Оленя. Надо заметить, что имея неимоверные силы (он мог ходить как по Изумрудному сну, так и по реальном миру без всяких препятствий) Малорн НИКОГДА не менял свою форму. Помимо отношений с Элуной, ходят слухи что Малорн "общался" с Изерой, которая считала Кенариуса своим сыном. Это дало почву для размышлений на тему того, что Элуна и Изера - одна и та же личность. Война Древних Ночные эльфы поклоняются Малорну за его помощь во время Войны Древних. Во время первого вторжения Пылающего Легиона он расстался с жизнью, защищая Азерот. Кенариус, увидев своих Урсола и Урсока, Авиану и Агамаггана мертвыми впал в ярость и в одиночку уничтожил сотни Стражей и Ловцов Скверны. Но перед тем, как враги подобрались к Кенариусу и ранили его, в бой вступил Малорн. Своими копытами он сокрушил много демонов, в то время как его рога убили не меньше. Апа'ро защищал своего сына и параллельно звал ночных эльфов на помощь (благодаря телепатии). В итоге пришёл Джарод Песнь Теней (младший брат Майев) и его отряд и они вытащили Кенариуса. Ярость Малорна снесла бы Пылающий Легион, если бы не появился Архимонд. Ударили черные молнии, зеленое пламя изверглось из земли охватывая Малорна. В это время прямо из скалы вылезли руки и они стали удерживать все 4 ноги Апа'ро. Архимонд предстал перед Белым Оленем. Малорн освободил себя из магической ловушки, и рванул к Архимонду выставив свои рога, вызывая подземные толчки и молнии. Все демоны, как и существа Азерота упали навзничь, удивившись силе Апа'ро. Битва между 2 гигантами продолжалась ещё некоторое время, а точнее до тех пор, пока Архимонду не удалось схватить Апа'ро и просто-напросто сломать ему шею.The Sundering: chapter 15 Воскрешение В конце квеста Quest:The Sanctuary Must Not Fall, представленном в Патче 4.2, Малфурион успешно воскресил Малорна. После воскрешения, Малорн вступил в защитников Хиджала и победи Lord Rhyolith и других врагов атакующих Святилище Малорна. Затем он уходит в направлении The Regrowth и его нигде не было видно до квеста Quest:The Power of Malorne после которого он является в своем святилище. File:The-regrowth-sanctuary-of-malorne-1.jpg|Malorne's statue appears after phased content in an area called The Regrowth File:Malorne_Resurrected.jpg|Воскрешённый Малорн. File:MalorneSanctuary.jpg|Малорн в своем святилище после квеста . Сила Дикой Природы Малорн был одним из самых могущественных фаворитов природы, и частым гостем Изумрудного Сна. Он был очень сильно связан со Сном, чем был похож на зеленых драконов, Хранителей Сна. Он так же мог находиться в двух пространствах одновременно - воспринимая сон и текущее состояние Азерота. Малорн так же обладал силой исцеления, вместе с аурой спокойствия , которая иногда останавливала сражение и противостояние, прежде чем они начинались. Кроме того, он был одним из первых живых существ в мире. К моменту своей смерти он стал одним из самых любимых и влиятельных полубогов Азерота, известный своей безграничной мудростью. Имя Его имя вероятнее всего было взято из случайного героя Хранителя Рощи в игре ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. RPG Малорн появился, чтобы помочь ночным эльфам, когда великий кризис затронул мир и цивилизацию ночных эльфов. Хотя он обладает поистине огромной магической силой, он никогда не принимал какую-либо другую форму. Олень предотвратил две гражданские войны среди ночных эльфов, просто представившись перед их изумленными глазами. Малорн был превосходным дипломатом, умел вести диалог и умиротворял конфликтующие стороны. Speculation There is some confusion as to the accuracy of the tauren tale, The White Stag and the Moon. It seems unlikely that a being of Malorne's power would fear the tauren, much less be hunted by them. The question is not about the parentage of Cenarius, but rather, about the circumstances that led to this liaison. Some think it unlikely that the tauren could have posed a threat to him, and thus question the hunt that chased Malorne into the sky. There are likely explanations for the story: # The tale is literally true (see below). #:A) The tauren chased him in such numbers that they posed a threat. #:B) The tauren had heroes among them that might have posed a threat to Malorne. #:C) He may not have wished to battle the tauren, due to them being a peaceful race and children of the Earth Mother, and Elune gave him an opportunity to avoid conflict. #:D) Malorne was less powerful than at the time of his death, his liaison with Elune somehow unlocked latent powers. #:E) The hunt for Malorne was not a serious life-death adventure at all but it was more of a game between Malorne and the tauren. Malorne did not actually run from the Tauren because he feared them but because he found it fun or exciting to be hunted and played along with mortals. Upon the point when he could not run anymore he simply could not accept defeat in the hunting game at hands of the mortals. # The tale is a myth based upon true events; though Malorne was forced to ask Elune's aid to escape a threat, it was not the tauren he was running from, and as the tauren retold the tale over the millennia, they replaced the unknown enemy with themselves. # The entire story is fictional, and was created to explain the liaison between Malorne and Elune that led to the birth of Cenarius. Given the tauren's attitude towards demigods and other natural powers, however, it seems unlikely that they would even be hunting Malorne in the first place. Druids of the Antler There has been some speculation to the Druids of the Antler, who are suggested to be a subsect of Druids who follow Malorne and take the form of a stag. Gallery Image:malorne.jpg|Малорн в RPG. Image:MalorneArchimonde.jpg|Фанарт; Малорн сражается с Архимондом во время Войны Древних. Patch Changes * References External Links See also *Server:Malorne *The White Stag and the Moon *Malorne Armor en:Malorne Category:Stags Category:Demigods Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters Category:War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Unique models Категория:Герои Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Олени Категория:Полубоги Категория:История